Taking the advantages of features, such as lightweight, thin screen, and low power consumption, liquid crystal display devices are used as the displays of, for example, OA devices, such as a personal computer, and the displays of a television, a portable device, a car navigation apparatus, a game machine, etc.
As one of the process steps for manufacturing a liquid crystal display device, there is a step of filling the inside of a liquid crystal display panel with a liquid crystal material. A one drop filling (ODF) method has been put into practical use as a method of filling the liquid crystal material. In the ODF method, a frame-shaped seal member is provided on one of a pair of substrates constituting a liquid crystal display panel, and the liquid crystal material is dropped onto an area surrounded by the seal member. After superposing the other substrate on the substrate on which the liquid crystal material has been dropped, the seal member is cured. Thus, the inside of the liquid crystal display panel is filled with the liquid crystal material.
However, in the ODF method, when superposing the substrates, the liquid crystal material spreads toward and contacts the surrounding seal member that is not yet cured. As a result, components of the uncured seal member elutes into the liquid crystal material, thereby polluting the liquid crystal material to cause defective display, such as display unevenness.